The Outsider
The Outsider is the fifth episode of season one which aired September 2, 2003. Summary Ryan gets a job and meets Donnie, a Newport teen from Corona. Seth decides to invite Donnie to Holly's beach party, but his attendance ends with Luke getting shot. Julie tells Jimmy she wants a divorce. Plot The episode starts with Ryan and Seth cruising down by the dock/beach area of Newport in their bike and skateboard, where they come across the Crab Shack seafood restaurant. Seth treats Ryan to lunch, which led to Ryan lamenting about how Seth and his parents are paying for Ryan's new life, thus adding additional financial burden on all of them. Just as Seth reassures Ryan that his parents have the same obligations to him as they have to Seth himself, a waiter in the restaurant got into an argument with the management, and quits on the spot. Ryan went in and applied for the job, with Seth semi-seriously suggesting that he is go receive free meals from him on every visits thereafter. Meanwhile, Kirsten and her neighborhood friends gathered at her house to make some final planning on an upcoming spa retreat. The group is reluctant on letting Julie, who paid for the trip well before the scandal surrounding Jimmy erupted, to accompany them on the retreat. Kirsten, however, reiterated that the trip was planned for months, and that Julie deserves to go. At the same time, Julie, while doing housekeeping at her home, commands Jimmy to take care of the mess he has created, while commenting that the upcoming spa retreat is her only opportunity to persuade the gossip-mongering group that she is innocent in the entire matter, thus potentially saving her reputation in Newport Beach. However, Jimmy's scandal is already affecting his family financially, with Marissa lacking money to do anything with her friends after Jimmy's credit cards were cut off. Ryan soon started his new job as a waiter at the seafood restaurant. Seth commented that Ryan's absence would give him some much-needed personal time. At the restaurant, Ryan was trained by Donnie, who is of similar age and roots as Ryan (Donnie resides in Corona). Donnie dislikes the patrons of the restaurant - in particular, Luke - with a passion, stating that the only reason why he likes Newport is the job's pay, as well as the good surfing conditions. Marissa and Summer arrived at the Crab Shack, where Marissa sees Ryan working. Summer pretended to treat Marissa to lunch, but in fact, Summer was secretly arranging for Luke to come, so that he and Marissa has a chance to restore their relations. The efforts were not successful, as Luke insinuated that Marissa's father is a thief. After doing nothing for hours, Seth went to the Crab Shack to pick up Ryan, with an offer to take Ryan out to the movies. Alas, Ryan already made plans with Donnie to go to a local party. Seth, displeased with the cold shoulder he received, shared a rather tense breakfast with Ryan the next morning. On his way to work, Ryan ran into Marissa, and after an unsuccessful attempt to ask her out, he stated in very certain terms that he is going to ask her out again. This time, Marissa agreed to go out with Ryan, with a "date" at Marissa's home while she babysits Kaitlin over a Macaroni & Cheese dinner. In the meantime, Sandy ran into Jimmy while Jimmy was walking his dog, and offered some free legal assistance to Jimmy. As the two began exploring legal options in Jimmy's study, Jimmy still believes the whole scandal can be solved by some form of bankruptcy. At that time, Sandy began to reveal the true scale of Jimmy's troubles. The US Attorneys are involved in the case, and Sandy states that they are likely to press for fraud and unauthorized transaction charges. Jimmy is also likely to lose his Series 7 license, which will end his career as a securities trader. On top of all that, Jimmy still needs to make restitution to his clients and pay fines to the SEC, which will cost at least $4 million. With Jimmy realizing that this scandal will be very difficult to recover from financially and legally, tensions began to rise, and Sandy suggests that they put down the receipts and blow off some steam. Meanwhile, Kirsten, Julie and others are relaxing at the spa, and the group (with the noticeable exception of Kirsten) began to interrogate Julie on her level of participation in the matter. Julie put on an emotional show, stating that she had no knowledge of any of this, and that she is worried about her children. Only then did the group pensively gave Julie their support. At the same time, one of the women suggested that Julie should obtain a divorce from Jimmy. Back in Newport, Seth tried to treat Ryan to an IMAX movie, but Ryan has already made plans, once again. Seth then asked Donnie if he wanted to go, but Donnie flatly refuses, suggesting instead that Seth, Ryan and him should all go to a party. Ryan warned Seth not to go, as the people at the party are of very different socio-economic class than Seth. Seth insisted on going, and provided transportation (with Kirsten's Range Rover). Ryan finally relented, but vows to get Seth out of the party after one hour. Jimmy and Sandy finally agreed on what to do for relaxation: eating and doing something that they have not ate/done for a long time. For Sandy, it was drinking beer (Kirsten drinks Chardonnay and Merlot), for Jimmy, it was eating a steak (Julie, Kaitlin, and Marissa are all vegetarians). While relaxing, Kirsten called to check in on Sandy, and was surprised to hear Jimmy answering the phone. Kirsten ended the call by telling Jimmy that she's worried about him. When she hangs up, Julie is standing there, not at all pleased by Kirsten's concern for her husband. Seth and Ryan arrived at the party in Long Beach. As expected by Ryan, the crowd was different than Newport's teens. Concerned for Seth, he had to stay, but this means he would have to arrive at Marissa's date at a later time. Ryan finally managed to extricate Seth, but to their displeasure, they overheard somebody exclaiming about a Range Rover that was demolished, thus scuttling any plans Ryan had with Marissa. Back at the spa, the women were in a sauna session. The women (Kirsten, again, being the exception) continued to persuade Julie to file for divorce. Kirsten, noticeably upset and fed up, lambasted the women for doing this, in the process revealing the dirty secrets of each of the women (one whose husband had an affair, one who once had a $500 per diem cocaine habit in college, one who is hiring a Guatemalan family as maids for less than minimum wage). Kirsten also criticized Julie for abandoning, when she believes Jimmy went got into his troubles so that Julie and their children could enjoy the luxurious lifestyles that they enjoy now. Julie retorted that she should be the one who should be concerned about Jimmy, not Kirsten, who was Jimmy's former lover. Julie also made much out of the fact that Jimmy is still fond of Kirsten, as evidenced by the hanging of Jimmy and Kirsten's prom photos on the Cooper residence, and Jimmy's decision to move into the house next to Kirsten's. Back in Newport, Jimmy and Sandy went to the golf course, and Sandy said that after consultations with a his securities attorney friend, they both agree that Jimmy can possibly avoid jail time if he makes financial restitution and surrender his Series 7 license. Mindful of the fact that Jimmy is in much debt, Sandy suggested that Jimmy should sell his family residence and liquidate their other assets to pay off the fine. Jimmy flat out refuses, saying that Julie will divorce him and take the kids if their present lifestyle is negatively affected in any way. He implores Sandy to look for other options. Sandy said this was the only option, and that Jimmy should be grateful. Jimmy lashed out at Sandy, lamenting at the fact that Sandy is not the sole provider of his family, and that he is married to Kirsten, who is one of the richest people in Orange County, and that if Sandy loses his job, the affects on his family will be negligible. Sandy responded by saying that he believes there are much more to providing for a family than just monetary providence. At the Crab Shack, Seth invites Donnie to a party at Holly's beach house. Donnie accepts, but Ryan, who remembers Donnie's passionate hate towards the rich, believes it would be a very bad idea to take Donnie to the beach house. Meanwhile, Seth, before he went to the Crab Shack, went to patch up relations between Ryan and Marissa, and managed to score a second chance for Ryan. While Ryan hung out with Marissa, Seth, Donnie and his friends arrived at Holly's beach house. Luke was also present, and Holly, discovering his strained relations with Marissa, began to seduce him. Donnie began to enjoy himself at the party, and was making advances towards Summer before she put Donnie back into his place. Seth saw the entire incident, and tried to persuade a displeased Donnie to leave. Donnie had other plans. He came to the party armed with a pistol. Alarmed at the prospects. Seth called Ryan, who was playing around with Marissa in the backyard pool and talking about her fears of her life at home. Back at the party, Holly was having sex with Luke when noises of breaking glass was heard. She went downstairs, and witnessed Donnie and his friends are destroying her kitchen. She tried to stop Donnie before Luke stepped in. Tensions began to escalate, and all commotions broke loose when Donnie pulled out his pistol. Ryan arrived to the house, and tried to wrestle the pistol away from Donnie when it accidentally went off, hitting Luke in the arm. Donnie and his friends bolted from the house afterwards, and Luke was taken to a local hospital. As the women came home from their spa retreat, Julie had a personal conversation with Kirsten, saying that she was always envious of Kirsten, and how she felt lucky to be married to Jimmy when he got Julie pregnant. Arriving at home, Kirsten and Sandy cheerfully shared a beer while wondering what happened to the Range Rover. At the Cooper residence, however, Julie came home to a proposition by Jimmy: either they liquidate all their assets to try to stay afloat, or Jimmy can declare bankruptcy and leave Julie and the children. Memorable Quotes Ryan: All I was thinking about in that ambulance was I'm so gone, back to Chino or worse. Seth: Well, you're not going anywhere, so don't worry about it. I do think that from now on, though, we got to stick together because united we're unstoppable, but divided it's.. Ryan: People get shot. Seth: That's what I'm saying. That's what I'm saying. __________________________________________________________________________ Jimmy: You know how long it's been since I had steak. I live with three vegetarians. Sandy: You know how long it's been since we had beer in the house. I am so sick of chardonnay and merlot. __________________________________________________________________________ Donnie: How much 'you hate this kid, Ryan? The way he talks to you like you're trash? What about you, Seth? Seth: Yeah. He's definitely flawed. __________________________________________________________________________ (In front of a trashed Range Rover) Sandy: So this happened in the parking lot of the IMAX movie theater? Seth: Shark movies bring out a rough crowd. __________________________________________________________________________ Jimmy: Are we old? Cause if I didn't know better, I'd swear I was still 16. Sandy: Oh, I'm still 22. It was the best year of my life. Jimmy: Why 22? Sandy: It's when I met Kirsten... And why 16? Jimmy: It's when I met Kirsten. Cast *Peter Gallagher as Sandy Cohen *Kelly Rowan as Kirsten Cohen *Benjamin McKenzie as Ryan Atwood *Mischa Barton as Marissa Cooper *Adam Brody as Seth Cohen *Chris Carmack as Luke Ward *Tate Donovan as Jimmy Cooper *Rachel Bilson asSummer Roberts *Melinda Clarke as Julie Cooper *Paul Wesley as Donnie Music *"The Way We Get By" by Spoon *"Sucka MCs" by The Grand Skeems *"Eya Eya Oy" by The Grand Skeems *"Let's Get Retarded" by Black Eyed Peas *"Brick By Brick" by Grade 8 *"Rock Like This" by The Grand Skeem *"All Kinds of Time" by Fountains of Wayne *"Way Away" by Yellowcard Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes de: Außenseiter